


The Mother Duck

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daycare, F/F, Gen, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Beca was left to care for her daughter Skylar all by herself. needing help, she calls her go-to, Stacie. Stacie suggest Beca send Skylar to the same Daycare as Bella. Beca talks to the owner, Aubrey Posen, and agrees. Aubrey is wonderful with Skylar and Skylar love's Aubrey and her daughter Ava. But maybe Beca does to? Aubrey is a true inspiration of Motherhood and has mastered caring for children through her own struggles. Which Beca adores. Endgame Mitchsen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story already and I hope you do as well!

Children are the most cherished, most protected, most loved bundle’s of joy in life. Everyone was a child once, and as a child you grew and learned from your peers, siblings and most importantly, your parents. You spend the first part of your life learning how to be an adult and take care of yourself, and when the time comes, you start your own family and pass your knowledge onto your children.

 

Caring for a child is a full-time job, usually taking every second of the day and every ounce of energy you and your partner can muster. But its worth it in the end, seeing your child raising their own kids and you and your partner can look back on how much work it took to get you there.

 

Except in this scenario, Beca Mitchell was a long ways off from that happy ending. She was now a single mother of a rambunctious curly headed 3-year-old girl, Skylar. Beca’s boyfriend and Skylar’s father had recently walked out on them one night and left Beca on her own to care for the child.

 

After the thousandth unanswered phone call, Beca figured it was legit, she was on her own. It had been a week already of being single and she was still a broken mess. She was allowed time off of work, so she could figure out arrangements. Thinking of none, she called her go-to girl Stacie.

 

Stacie showed up with little Bella, so she could play with Skylar while their mommies talked,

“Bella sure is growing isn’t she? She’s gonna be as tall as you before too long.” Beca said sipping on her coffee.

 

Stacie smiled, “Yeah, I can’t believe she’s already 4. Skylar turned 3 like what? Three months ago I guess?”

 

“3 months and 4 days ago exactly.” Beca said proudly earning a disbelieved look from Stacie.

 

“So what’s up? How have you been holding up since you know who left?”

 

Beca let out a frustrated sigh, “I’ve been doing ok. Still have the occasional breakdown and episode. But I’m managing. I don’t know how you’ve been able to do it all this time by yourself.”

 

“Well it’s not easy. Especially now that Bella’s getting old enough to start asking questions about her dad. It confuses her when I bring home a new boyfriend. I can’t look at her and honestly tell her I have no idea who her father is. What would she think of me when she’s older? I certainly can’t lie to her either ya know?”

 

“Yeah, Skylar is beginning to ask about Michael. I’m not sure what to say. I’m hoping I can push it off until she is a little older.” Beca got up and refilled the mugs and leaned against the counter and watched the girl’s play.

 

“The best advice I can give you Beca, is to smile when it hurts. Don’t let what happened handicap you and your daughter, no matter how much it hurts. You’re a tough bitch, and you’ll bounce right back up and find someone who will care for you and Skylar. It may take some time, hell look at me. It’s not just about us anymore Bec’s, we gotta find someone who will accept us as well as our daughters.”

 

“When did you become so wise?” Beca teased.

 

“The day when Bella was placed into my arms.” She replied softly. Stacie’s words really struck home with Beca. She was gonna need to be tough for herself and her daughter.

 

“How long did the label give you off?” Stacie asked.

 

“Two weeks. I’ve wasted this week and haven’t done shit…”

 

“Mommy! That’s a bad word!” Skylar yelled from her spot on the floor.

 

Beca covered her mouth in surprise, “Sorry baby, it won’t happen again.” 

 

Stacie just laughed, “I see her vocabulary is growing.”

 

Beca ran her hand through her hair as she sat back down, “Yeah, I’ve been working with her every day. I made an emphasis on to never use bad words either.”

 

“Well look at you go,” Stacie teased. “So what’s your plan after next week. I mean, you’re gonna have to get a babysitter or something.”

 

Beca whined, “I know. It was so much simpler when Michael was here. He worked 2nd shift so he could watch her during the day and I would watch her at night. A babysitter is going to kill me financially. And I’m really not comfortable with strangers in my house and with my child.”

 

“Well why not look into the place I take Bella? I’ve been taking her there for a while now.”

 

Beca took note, “Like a Daycare?”

 

“Exactly. It’s a fairly new place. Super clean and the woman who runs it, is wonderful with kids. I can give you her card if your interested. She’s actually the cheapest in town and I highly recommend her.”

 

Having Stacie’s approval meant everything, she was getting more interested by the moment,

“So she isn’t mean to the kids or anything? Skylar can be a handful.”

 

“Beca. This woman is a legit gift from god. She will whip Skylar into shape..” Stacie was cutoff by a frightened looking Beca.

 

“Whipped? She doesn’t spank them does she?”

 

Stacie laughed again, “Goodness no. She’s tough but fair with the kids. I’ve seen her in action. She can come across as odd and like super Nazi, but the kids love her.”

 

It took Beca a few more minutes of thought before she decided to check into the place,

 

“What’s the name of the place again?”

 

“Posen’s Penitentiary.” Beca’s eyes went wide and before she could object, Stacie began laughing, “Nah dude, it’s Little Duckling’s Daycare. You should have seen your face!”

 

“Well damn. What else was I gonna do?”

 

“Mommy!” Skylar yelled.

 

“Sorry sweetie! Anyways, you got that card? I would like to talk to the owner.”

 

“Yeah sure thing. Hey Bella? Can you bring mommy her purse?” Bella came charging into the kitchen along with Skylar who crawled up into Beca’s lap.

 

“Here it is, Little Duckling’s Daycare.” Stacie said handing the card to Beca.

 

Beca observed the card carefully. It was a cute card, it had a mother duck being followed by little ducklings on it.

 

“What’s that mommy?” Sky asked.

 

“It’s a card for a Daycare Sky.”

 

“What’s a Daycare?” She asked.

 

Beca knew Skylar wasn’t going to like this but it had to be done. “A Daycare is a place where mommy’s drop their kids off during the day, so we can work. You get to learn and play all day.”

 

Just like she predicted, Skylar was throwing a fit. She looked at Stacie who had the perfect answer,

 

“Hey Sky? Bella goes to Daycare to and she loves it.”

 

The little girl dried her eyes and sucked her snot up, “Really?”

 

Bella jumped up in excitement! “We get to play all day together!” And that was all it took. Her partner in crime had convinced her automatically.

 

“Go run along girls, why Beca talks to the Daycare.” Stacie said ushering the girls out of the kitchen.

 

Beca dialed the number and waited patiently for an answer, a woman answered, most likely the owner,

“Hello! Little Duckling’s Daycare! This is Aubrey Posen how may I help you?” At least the woman was peppy.

 

“Uhm Hi, my name is Beca Mitchell and I’m looking for a Daycare for my child. My best friend Stacie had referred me to you.”

 

“Stacie Conrad?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Yes ma’am. Her daughter Bella attends your Daycare. She and my daughter are best friends.”

 

“Awe! Yes I know Bella, she is perfect. Now tell me Beca, what is your daughter’s name?”

 

“Her name is Skylar Jade Thompson.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name. And how old is miss Skylar?”

 

“She turned three a few months ago.”

 

“Fantastic.” Aubrey said. “So I presume this is her first Daycare?”

 

“Yeah, I was hoping to avoid this. Me and her fathers work schedule worked out perfectly so that we could watch her, and he literally just left us. So I’m in crisis mode.”

 

“Well Beca, you called the right place. So being her first Daycare. I would actually like to have you and her swing by and see if this is something you two are comfortable with. I’m sure Stacie put in a good word. But ultimately, it’s the child and parent’s decision.”

 

“Ok, yeah great! That sounds fine actually.”

 

“Could you two maybe swing by sometime next week? The kids usually have playtime after 1. So we can see if she fits in while we get acquainted.” Aubrey said.

 

“Perfect. Let’s shoot for Tuesday afternoon?” Beca asked.

 

“Tuesday afternoon. Perfect. I can’t wait to meet you and miss Skylar. See you then.”

 

Beca felt ten times better after that phone call. Aubrey actually made her feel safe when it came to Skylar. She had a beautiful voice and was extremely helpful. Beca was impressed.

 

“We go Tuesday to check things out.”

 

“Fantastic. You’ll love Bree. She is amazing with kids. There’s nothing to worry about.”


	2. She's The Coolest

The drive to the daycare was the most painful 20 minutes of Beca’s life. She knew she needed to have someone watch Skylar, but a part of her wasn’t ready to part with her with some stranger. After all, Sky was all she had now. Skylar on the other hand was excited. She never stopped babbling about how she and Bella were going play and color all day long.

 

Beca sat nervously in the parking lot of the Daycare. She glanced at the clock which read 12:55pm, and glanced in her rearview mirror to look at her now silent, curly headed brunette,

“Alright girly, are you ready to go meet some new friends?”

 

Skylar shrugged back into her seat and eyes began to swell. Reality had struck in for her and like any other child about to be separated from her mother, she cried. Beca had expected this so she calmly removed the girl from the car and calmed her down before proceeding in.

 

The duo made it inside and were greeted by a young woman at the front desk. Her nameplate on the counter read ‘Jessica’. The blonde had a smile that lit up the entire room,

“How may I help you?” She spoke energetically.

 

“Hi, yes I am Beca Mitchell and this is miss Skylar Jade. We are here to meet with Aubrey.”

 

The blonde smiled, “Oh yes, Ms. Posen is expecting you, I’ll let her know you’re here.” As Jessica stood to find Aubrey, the entrance door had opened and in walked Aubrey with an arm load of mail.

 

Jessica smiled her at her boss before receiving the mail from her, “Ms. Posen, Beca Mitchell and her daughter Skylar are here.” She said motioning to the brunettes.

 

Aubrey turned to greet them and Beca froze taking in the pure sight of this woman, Stacie was right, she was a gift from god.

 

“Well hello! I’m so sorry it’s been a crazy morning, I’m Aubrey and welcome to Little Duckling’s Daycare. I’m so glad you came.” Aubrey announced enthusiastically. “You must be Beca Mitchell and that must make you Skylar.” Aubrey said bending down to Skylar’s level. Skylar just latched onto Beca’s leg and tried to hide.

 

Beca still hasn’t moved. How could she? Aubrey had her brain functions all screwed up. The only thing that got her back on track was the added weight of Skylar latching onto her leg with a death grip,

 

“I’m sorry! Yes, I am Beca and this little monster is Sky.” Beca finally said dragging her occupied leg forward revealing Skylar again.

 

Aubrey found these two to be quite the pair. Skylar was adorable, and her mother was intriguing Aubrey more and more.

 

“If you two ladies are ready? I’ll show you around the place.” Aubrey stated holding the door open for them.

 

Aubrey showed the pair around the Daycare. She showed them the classroom, playroom, restrooms, cafeteria, and the outside playground. Aubrey made it an emphasis to show Beca how safe the kids were, and all the safeties put in place to protect the children. Beca was impressed.

 

The ladies made it back to the large playroom. There were about 12 other kids playing and the lady from the front desk, Jessica, was supervising them.

 

Aubrey squatted down next to Skylar again, “Hey Sky? Won’t you go play with the other kid’s for awhile while me and your mommy talk in my office? We will be right across the hall if you need us. Just tell Ms. Jessica if you need anything ok?”

 

Beca was extremely impressed with Aubrey’s behavior and tone towards her child. However, Skylar showed no interest of moving so Beca stepped up,

“Hey Sky, look over by the window.”

 

Skylar did as her mother asked and she jumped up and down in excitement. It was her best friend Bella playing with the most adorable little blonde headed girl Beca ever saw.

“It’s Bella! Mommy can I go play?”

 

The older women just giggled at the girl’s excitement, “Yes sweetie you can. I’m gonna talk with Aubrey for a bit ok? Stay out of trouble.” 

 

And with that, Skylar shot off across the room and interrupted Bella, who began to jump and giggle wildly. The two hugged and jumped around in excitement. Aubrey and Beca watched on for a moment, just to see if Skylar was comfortable.

 

Seeing Skylar and Bella jumping around was really starting to make Beca cry. But it was when the blonde stood awkwardly by herself, Beca felt bad. It seemed like they forgot about her until Bella introduced Skylar to the little girl. They both shared a hug and both her and Bella took Skylar into their game.

 

Both women walked away satisfied and went to Aubrey’s office.

 

“That went well don’t you think Beca?” Aubrey asked trying to get a read on the girl.

 

“You have a truly wonderful place here Aubrey. I believe Skylar will love it here.”

 

“What about you? Are you ok with her being here?”

 

Beca hesitated for a moment, “No mother is ever comfortable being away from their child. But after seeing you with Skylar and the staff you have, I believe I will be ok with her here.”

 

Aubrey was pleased with that answer, so she continued. She gave Beca the weekly and daily schedule.

 

“We begin each day with music time. It let’s the kids let loose and get them all woke up. Then we move into the studies. I read to the group each day and I help them with their early writing and reading skills. Then we move into team building exercises.”

 

Beca cut off Aubrey, “Team building exercises?”

 

“Yes. I find it important that pairing the kids in groups and having them solve problems together will help lead to a better future. The best time for a person to learn the struggles of working with other’s is at an early age. If we start now, then when they join the workforce, they will be ready to face any challenge.”

 

“Wow. I never thought about that.” Beca said impressed.

 

“As you’ve come to know Beca, children are the building block of the future. So by planting these skills into their head now, we can trust that when they are of age, they can be successful in life.”

 

“Do other Daycares do this? I mean I’ve never heard of this before?”

 

“Of course they don’t.” Aubrey giggled. “My techniques are unorthodox, but they produce, and parents appreciate the qualities and discipline I instill in their children. Tough love but fair. I allow the kids to learn the basics of life and even the punishments of bad choices. But I award them by playtime, educational movies and finishing the afternoon with nap time. All these together build and character Beca. It’s up to the child to determine what character they choose to be. I just help guide and mold them.

 

“Isn’t that a bit much for 3 and 4-year old’s?” Beca asked.

 

“What else do they know? They wake up, make messes and do practically what they want. For some it’s a change of life sure, but after a while, they fall right in step and never look back. Just ask Stacie. She will tell you my techniques work.”

 

“Stacie was bragging actually. That’s what turned me to you.” Beca added. “May I ask another question?”

 

“Sure. Ask as many as you would like.”

 

“Do you get physical with the kids? Like punish them.”

 

“Sometimes they need to be, but no. I never spank them. I just mentally punish them. If they act up, I take away an award. At such a young age, you would be surprised on what taking away snack time does to a child’s attitude.” Aubrey added with a laugh.

 

“So, what’s the deal on like lunch? Do I need to fix her a lunch everyday or?”

 

“We have a cook actually. He fixes the kids lunches every day. It’s figured into the weekly total. However, if you want to fix her lunch every day, we can take the amount off the total.”

 

Beca laughed, “I’m not sure, she is a picky eater.”

 

Aubrey looked at Beca with a complete understanding, so she handed her the monthly menu. Beca glanced over it and noticed that the majority was Skylar’s favorites.

 

“Wow Aubrey, these are Skylar’s favorites. How could you possibly know all of them?”

 

“Lot’s of children nutrition’s research. That and the fact I have a very picky eater myself.” Aubrey said as she turned a photo on her desk around to face Beca. It was a picture of Aubrey and the little blonde girl in the playroom with Skylar and Bella.

 

“Wow dude! That’s your daughter?”

 

“Yep. That’s little Ava Posen.” She said proudly.

 

A million more questions flooded Beca’s head. One was if Aubrey was married, and another was why was she running a Daycare. She chose the more appropriate one,

“May I ask why you decided to open Daycare?”

 

“I get that a lot actually. I was raised in a military household all my life. So naturally I was well educated and disciplined to the extreme. Strict was being easy on most days. I went to college and got my degree in sociology.” Aubrey didn’t want to get too personal with her love life, or the lack of and jumped to the conclusion. “So, after that I had Ava and I was like you a few years ago when she turned 2. Do I really trust someone with my child? The answer was no. So I decided that I would just care for her every day. And soon after, the neighbors had me watching their kids and two years later it grew into this.”

 

Well that answer almost answered both of Beca’s questions but decided best to leave it alone. The two talked about pricing and payment. Beca signed the papers and they both went to check on the children. Jessica had them in nap time and it warmed Beca’s heart and Aubrey’s to see Ava, Bella, And Skylar all snuggled together.

 

“I’ll go get her Beca.” Aubrey stated as she quietly glided to the trio. Beca was drooling over this woman and her abilities. Even when Skylar raised her hands to be carried, Aubrey obliged and packed the sleeping girl to Beca.

 

“Well I hope you enjoyed your afternoon Sky. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you Monday.” Aubrey said patting the girl on her back. Aubrey showed them out and Beca strapped the now awake Skylar into the car and headed home.

 

“Did you like that baby?” Beca asked softly.

 

“Yeah! I made a new friend. Her name is Ava. She looks like that pretty lady Aubrey you were flirting with.”

 

Beca’s jaw dropped. Surely, she wasn’t flirting? And how would her three-year-old even knew what that meant?” She pushed the tempting thoughts aside and continued with Skylar, “Do you know who Ava’s mommy is?”

 

The little girl shook her head in denial. “Her mommy is miss Aubrey.” Beca added earning a delightful squeal from her daughter.

 

“Do you like miss Aubrey?”

 

“Yes! She calls me Sky. Only you and Aunt Stacie call me that. So that makes her cool. Isn’t she cool mommy?”

 

“She’s the coolest baby. Now let’s get home and fix supper.”

 

That afternoon was all the assurance Beca needed. Skylar was going to be fine and Aubrey was going to be good to her. But still one question nagged at Beca. The woman never went in depth about any of her personal life? Beca made it a mission to fish all the information she could about the blonde because quite frankly, she adored her.


	3. Nothing Fancy

Beca and Skylar finished out their last week together. As much as it pained Beca, she would need to return to work and Skylar would be attending her first Daycare. Needless to say, emotions were running high on Beca’s end. She wasn’t quite ready to part with her daughter, not yet.

 

But as she sat in the drop off line, she noticed Aubrey standing at the door passing out high-fives with the most beautiful smile, giving her a warming sensation in her stomach,

 

“Ok Beca, it’s time to pull your shit together.” She told herself and went and got Skylar out of her booster seat. Beca squatted down to her daughter’s level and took both her hands into her own, “Here’s your bag, all of your things are in there. Be sure to eat your lunch and please behave ok?”

 

“Ok mommy. Can I go play now?” Skylar asked.

 

Aubrey looked on in awe. It always made her sad watching another mother having to be separated from her child for the first time. She had a lot of pressure on her, but she was good at her job and Skylar would be safe.

 

“Yes you can go play.” Beca smiled, wiping away her tears. Skylar walked away only to be stopped by her mother’s voice, “Hey Skylar? I love you.”

 

Skylar smiled bright and rushed back to her mother and planted a sloppy kiss on her, “I love you too mommy.”

 

Beca got back into her car and waited for Sky to get into the building. Once she was in, Aubrey shut the door and Beca went to work, runny make-up and all.

…

 

Aubrey started the day of with the introduction of the new addition to the Daycare,

“Everyone, this is Skylar Mitchell. Please treat her with respect and be nice. Skylar, you may have a seat beside Bella and Ava.”

 

Skylar took purchase of the seat between Bella and Ava and listened to Aubrey continue. It was time for Music and all the kids picked out their instrument of choice to play while Aubrey and Jessica went around the room to help instruct the children.

 

They dove into their studies per usual after and then team exercises. The kids were divided into groups from other tables and had to solve a puzzle. After lunch the kids played outside and then came in for a nap until their parents came to pick them up.

 

Skylar loved her new Daycare. She loved being exposed with kids her age and that shared common interest. She, Ava and Bella made one heck of a trio. Skylar loved Miss Aubrey, she had the best taste in music and she was pretty and kind. The thought of her own mother never crossed her mind during the day, she was content on her new arrangements.

 

Beca on the other hand couldn’t get out of work fast enough to get to her little girl. The last two weeks with her have spoiled her and she missed her dearly. She was running late but glad to see Skylar occupied with Ava and Aubrey.

 

“Oh my god Aubrey, I’m so sorry I’m late. This will never happen again I swear.”

 

“No it’s cool Beca, really. I’m flexible with schedules, things happen. But me and Ava are having the best time with Sky.”

 

Skylar was finger painting with Ava while Aubrey was tidying the place up.

 

“Did you behave today missy?” Beca asked looking at her daughter.

 

“Yup.” Was all Beca received.

 

Aubrey smiled and walked over with wet wipes for the girls,

“Ok darlings. Time to clean those nasty fingers so we can go home.” The girls started cleaning up and Aubrey took Beca’s side. “She did fantastic today Beca. I didn’t even know she was here.” Aubrey bit her lip, hoping that didn’t come out wrong for Beca. Beca however, look worried.

 

“I…I didn’t mean it like I don’t care…I ugh…She fit right in.” Aubrey held her breath waiting for Beca’s response.

 

Beca let out a laugh, “I knew what you meant. You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” It was Beca now who was hoping Aubrey didn’t catch it.

 

“Oh wow…I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Aubrey stated fighting back her blush.

 

The two parents stood awkwardly in silence waiting for their girls to finish and once they did, Beca was quick to part ways from Aubrey, trying to kill the tension.

 

“I guess we will see you gals tomorrow.” Beca stated looking back at the mother and daughter, not noticing the closed door Skylar left for her.

 

“Beca look out!” Aubrey cringed at the impact.

 

“I’m ok, just gonna go now.” Beca scurried off in embarrassment. Aubrey stood with a smile on her face and shook her head at the brunette’s clumsiness.

 

“She’s funny mommy.” Ava stated. Aubrey picked her daughter up and locked the door and headed for the car,

 

“Yeah baby she is. But yet, it’s adorable on her.”

 

The week continued on without an issue in the world. Beca was still, well Beca. Aubrey had some weird control over her and made her do the silliest things and Aubrey just went with it.

 

Jessica had returned from putting the kids down for a nap and joined Aubrey in the backroom for a break.

 

“She likes you.” Jessica uttered.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Beca. I can tell.”

 

Aubrey knew this and no matter how much her feelings were mutual, she couldn’t let her emotions get ahead of her. She couldn’t let another woman just barge into her life and control her emotions. She had a Daycare to run. Children and parents needed her. Dating a child’s mom was a confliction of interest.

 

“I’d rather not discuss this Jessica.” Aubrey stated.

 

Jessica let it go and Aubrey lit her cigarette. Today was going a little rougher. It was Friday after all and the kids get a little wild. Pile that on with the thought of a tiny flustering brunette she see’s everyday and the lack of Sex she’s had was driving her to chain-smoking again.

 

“Smoking again Bree?” Jessica asked lighting her own cigarette.

 

“Just one of those days ya know.”

 

“Yeah I know. I’m so nervous about tonight.”

 

“Why? What’s up?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Ashley has been acting strange. She’s prepared a busy night for us and I think she might propose.”

 

“Well that’s terrific! Congrats if so.”

 

The two women finished their smokes and started waking up the kids when they’re parents arrived. And last but not least was Beca.

 

“I’m sorry Aubrey! I knew I said I wouldn’t be late again, it’s Friday and the traffic…”

 

“Beca you’re not late. As a matter of fact, you’re earlier than you were yesterday.” Aubrey giggled.

 

Beca looked at her watch and then around the empty room, “Oh. Well It’s been a hectic week. All my work has piled up and I almost got back on track. I hope Sky had a better week than me.”

 

“Totally. She is awesome. She also makes the perfect little helper.” Aubrey motioned behind her where Ava and Skylar were tidying up the place.

 

Beca laughed at her daughter, she never picked up anything at home. Aubrey was working miracles already. “Well I would hate to take your slave labor, but I do believe I owe my little Sky some mommy time tonight.”

 

Aubrey teasingly smacked Beca’s arm at her comment but both girls just seemed to enjoy the company. Jessica’s words were cemented into her brain from earlier, _Does Beca like me?_  She decided to take a risk for once, she couldn’t wait until Monday to see Beca again, so she sprung the question,

 

“Beca? Would you and Skylar like to join Ava and I for dinner tomorrow evening?”

 

Beca choked on her saliva, “Excuse me?” Aubrey began questioning herself.

 

“You and Skylar joining me and Ava for dinner. It doesn’t have to be fancy. We could use a night out ourselves, and I’m sure the girls would love the opportunity to hangout.” Aubrey was using the kid angle hard. Surely that would win Beca over.

 

Beca thought it over and ultimately decided that Aubrey was right. Skylar would love that, and it would give herself an opportunity to find out more about Aubrey. “Sure. I’d love to.”

 

“Terrific. I’ll text you tonight to let you know the plan ok?”

 

“Sounds wonderful.” Although it wasn’t wonderful. What the hell did she just agree to do? A dinner date with Aubrey freakin’ Posen? When she got home, she called her go to girl Stace.

 

“Stacie! I’m freaking out!”

 

“Why? Did that rash come back? I told you to use the ointment.”

 

“No not that weirdo! Aubrey asked me out!”

 

“Holy shit no way!”

 

“Well she asked me and Skylar out.”

 

“Oh she’s good.”

 

“What are you talking about Stacie?”

 

“She used the girl’s as leverage to get you to say yes.”

 

“Wait. So that means she must really wanna go out with me, right? Not just as acquaintances?”

 

“Sounds like she wants some lady loving.”

 

Beca cringed at the way Stacie said it, “Well the first date is inappropriate, especially with the kids.”

 

“Oh I’m teasing. It’s gonna be fine. Hey listen, I gotta go, Bella and I are gonna be late for our hair appointments.”

 

“Ok, love ya Stace.”

 

Beca watched Skylar roll around in the floor for a while, while she watched tv when her phone vibrated, a text from Aubrey,

 

_Dinner, The Royal Oyster, 7:00pm.;)_

 

Beca agreed and threw her phone across the living room. So much for not being fancy, The Royal Oyster is the fanciest restaurant in town. This should be interesting.


	4. After Hours

Beca had to hurry, breaking every traffic law known to man in the process, but she made it in time for dinner,  

“Mommy are we here?”

 

“Yes sweetie we are. Now listen, I want you to be on your best behavior, this is a very nice restaurant.” Beca tugged Skylar from her booster seat and headed inside,

“Name?” The host asked.

 

“Beca Mitchell. I’m looking…”

 

“Not on the list.” He said cutting her off.

 

“Yes, I know, I’m here with Aubrey Posen.”

 

The guy choked back and immediately showed her to her table, “Right this way madam.”

 

Beca thought the dude was being strange but she went with it. She made it to Aubrey’s table and did the woman ever look so wonderful. That gold silk dress clung to every curve and Beca felt way underdressed in her khakis and polo.

 

Aubrey stood and greeted Beca and Skylar before pulling their chairs out for them, Skylar naturally sat next to Ava who was coloring.

 

“I hope you don’t mind Beca, but I already ordered for us all.” Aubrey stated as she poured Beca a small glass of wine.

 

Beca was highly skeptical of this, more so because of Skylar. She was being honest when she called her a picky eater. Aubrey knew this and could see Beca panicking.

 

“Relax dear, I ordered the girl’s chicken tenders and I ordered us the seafood platter.” Beca’s worries washed away, how could Aubrey be so perfect?

 

“Sky loves Chicken tenders, don’t ya baby?”

 

“Yup.” The little girl responded and got back to coloring.

 

“This place is really nice. It looks packed? How did you manage to get in?”

 

Aubrey leaned forward and smirked, “My mother owns it.”

 

“Wow that explains the attitude change from Mr. Grumpy up front.”

 

Aubrey tensed up, “Was he rude to you?”

 

“Oh no, just doing his job I suppose.”

 

“Good.” Aubrey said as she settled down.

 

The food arrived, and the girls dug in. Everything was delicious and Beca and Skylar where thankful. After dinner they all went for a walk, making small talk.

 

“So Aubrey, I feel like you know so much about me, but I know very little about you?”

 

“I try not to get too involved with the parents Beca. However, it appears I’ve made an exception for you. I’d be glad to answer your questions, just not here. Would you two like to come to my house? The girls can play in Ava’s room and we can chat?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s getting late.”

 

“Of course we will Miss Aubrey!” Skylar shouted.

 

“Skylar!” Beca yelled.

 

“No mommy, I wanna go with Miss Aubrey and Ava!”

 

Aubrey smirked in victory and Beca caved in. They made it to Aubrey’s house and the girls disappeared as Aubrey and Beca sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

 

“So Beca. What would you like to know?”

 

“Everything!” Beca pleaded, earning a giggle from Aubrey.

 

“I’m not sure we have enough time tonight to get into all of that.”

 

“Then tell me about you? What’s your story? Why are you single, you’re like the most flawless person ever.”

 

Aubrey blushed at the compliment, “Well I told you about my upbringing that shaped me. But I’m sure you are asking more for the romance side, aren’t you?”

 

Beca laughed and nodded. Aubrey sighed, and she began, “When I graduated from college I was at a party. I met a guy, we hit it off and next thing I know I was pregnant.”

 

“What happened to the dude?”

 

“When I told him he denied It and wanted nothing to do with me or the baby.”

 

“Wow. I’m sorry. What did you do after that?”

 

“Well after he blocked my phone number I just sucked it up and went on with my life. I had Ava and started the Daycare. Sure my parents helped me along the way and I’m grateful for them, more so of my mother, daddy wasn’t always around. But as for the guy, hell with him. He didn’t need us, so we don’t need him.

 

“Does Ava ask about him?”

 

“Not yet. Hopefully she never knows the truth.”

 

“Wow Aubrey I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be Beca. I’m not. I don’t let it hold me back. I have Ava and that’s plenty.”

 

“The Daycare seems to be doing well.”

 

“It is. I really enjoy it. I get to care for kids and be with my baby girl all day.”

 

“Skylar really likes Ava. All she talks about is her when she gets home.”

 

Aubrey smiled, “Ava loves Skylar. You wanna watch some tv?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

The two moved to the couch and turned on the tv. Aubrey squealed and flipped the channel over and Jaws popped up.

 

“Jaws? Really?” Beca laughed.

 

“It is my absolute favorite!” Aubrey smiled and set her full attention to the tv.

 

Beca wasn’t one for movies but watching Aubrey so caught up into a movie she has seen probably a million times was cute. Seeing this Aubrey was everything Beca dreamed about, loose hair and baggy sweats munching on popcorn on a Friday night was perfect.

 

Beca went to check on the girls and her heart fluttered when she saw the two cuddled up in Ava’s bed sound asleep.

 

Beca had been gone for awhile so when the commercials came on Aubrey went to look for her, she found her peeking through her daughter’s bedroom door and just watched her. She could see that Skylar and Ava were sleeping,

 

“What’s going on Beca?”

 

Beca jumped, “Holy shit you scared me! I was just watching them sleep. They really tuckered themselves out. I really hate waking her up, she gets so cranky, but I need to get her home.”

 

Aubrey sprung into action, “Well she’s already asleep and you’re both here safe and sound. Why not just stay the night?”

 

“For serious? I don’t wanna impose.”

 

“Non-sense, they’re already asleep and Jaws came back on! We gotta finish our movie date.” Aubrey jerked Beca back into the living room and jumped on the couch.

 

“Did I mention I hate movies?”

 

Aubrey stopped smiling and gave Beca a unreadable face, “What do you mean? What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“The endings are so predictable, the guy gets the girl, the kid see’s dead people, that dude is Luke’s father.”

 

“Or how about blowing up a shark with an oxygen tank!?” Aubrey added.

 

“Well that one was unexpected but nonetheless, the shark had to die somehow.”

 

Beca endured the rest of the movie, Aubrey had her head in Beca’s lap while she stroked the soft golden locks before Jaws 2 came on. “This is so nice Beca.” Aubrey said in a nostalgic voice. She sounded so at peace and Beca knew that this feeling only came seldomly.

 

“Aubs? Anytime you want a night off I will be happy to bring Ava home with me and Skylar. I don’t mind watching her. Besides, Skylar would love that.”

 

Aubrey sat up, no one has ever watched her child before. She was the Mother Duck after all. But she knew she could trust Beca,

 

“Really you would do that?”

 

“Bree, I know how tough it is to be a single mother. You hide it well, but I can tell when someone needs a break. I think it’s only fair that I watch Ava while you relax.”

 

Aubrey jerked Beca into a desperate hug and thanked her a million times trying not to seem so vulnerable and broken, “Thank you Beca!”

 

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

 

Beca was woken up by a pair or girls demanding breakfast, she tried to move but a pair of arms and legs had her engulfed securely. She wanted to panic but after she realized it was only Aubrey, she didn’t want to move.

 

Beca eventually had enough of the pestering kids so she untangled from Aubrey’s death grip, trying not to wake the blonde beauty and went to the kitchen and began scavenging through the fridge.

 

Aubrey woke up, with a hint of Bacon in the air. She heard voices in the kitchen and she went into full panic mode. She made her way to the kitchen and eased around the corner only to find Beca and the girls eating breakfast.

 

“Mommy!” Ava shouted. “Beca made breakfast.”

 

“I see that sweetie.”

 

“I made you a plate, don’t worry I just got done so its still hot.” Beca said.

 

“Thank you, I’ll just grab a cup of coffee.”

 

“Already done it.” Beca added. “Two sugar cubes and a teaspoon of milk.”

 

“How did you know?” Aubrey asked impressed.

 

“I’m very observant.”

 

“Well I guess so. Smells delicious.”

 

“Oh it is Miss Aubrey!” Skylar yelled with a mouthful.

 

“Skylar! Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

 

The ladies ate their breakfast and Beca cleaned up the kitchen before she and Skylar went home.

 

It was so nice to be cared for on occasion Aubrey thought. The last twelve hours were the best she’s spent with someone other than her daughter that she could remember.

 

She was interrupted by her thoughts by Ava who had crawled into her lap, “Mommy.”

 

“Ava.”

 

“I miss Beca and Skylar.”

 

Aubrey giggled. “They’ve only been gone for 20 minutes.”

 

“I know but I miss them.”

 

“I do too sweetie, I do too.”

 

“Then ask her out again!” Ava demanded.

 

“It doesn’t work like that honey. We need more time.”

 

“Don’t mess this up mommy. I like them.”

 

Aubrey didn’t know if she should be offended or not. But Ava was right, she didn’t want to screw this up.

 

…

 

“How did it go last night?” Stacie said barging through Beca’s front door.

 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Beca said putting the frying pan down from her swinging position.

 

“Yes, but there is no fun in that. Bella put that down!” Stacie said grabbing the flower vase from her daughter’s hands. “Go play with Skylar.”

 

“Anyways, yeah, last night was perfect. We ate at the Royal Oyster, then…”

 

“Hold up! You got into the Oyster!?”

 

“Apparently her mom owns the joint. Anyways we ate and then went for a walk with the girls. She invited us to her place, the kids played, we talked about her and then watched movies.”

 

“You. Beca Mitchell. Watched a Movie? Damn Aubrey has you so good right now.”

 

“Shut it! It was Jaws anyways. You should have seen how excited she was when she saw it, just like a little kid. It was adorable.”

 

“You’re whipped.”

 

“Again I say, shut it!”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Well we stayed the night and this morning we woke up snuggled up on the couch and I cooked us all breakfast.”

 

“Oh my god she’s turning you into her little housewife! That’s so adorable.”

 

“Why do I even open my mouth.” Beca sighed.

 

“Because you love me.”

 

“That’s debatable.” Beca smirked.

 

“Yeah right, so what now?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When are you going out again? Have you texted her today?”

 

“No. And I don’t know. I told her I could watch Ava anytime she needed a break.”

 

“And?” Stacie leaned forward.

 

“She said that it would be ok, and we got back to our movie.”

 

“She must like you if she’s putting her child in your hands.”

 

“Hey! I’m an excellent mom! And she could really use a night off Stace. You know how it is.”

 

Stacie nodded in agreement when Beca’s phone vibrated, a text from Aubrey.

 

**Aubrey-** _Could you maybe watch Ava tonight for a few hours?_

**Beca-** _Absolutely! I would love to._

**Aubrey-** I’ll be there at six? Sound good?

**Beca-** Perfect. See you then.

 

“She wants me to watch Ava tonight!”

 

“Are you going to?”

 

“Well yeah. Why not?”

 

“Can I leave Bella here too.” Stacie laughed.

 

“Sure I don’t mind.”

 

“Oh you’re serious? I was only kidding.”

 

“No really, I’m sure the girls will like it.”

 

“Well ok then, maybe I can get some shopping done.”

 

“Bring her back whenever you like.” Beca added.

 

“Whatever you say Momma Duck.” Stacie teased.

 

Beca rolled her eyes and got back to cooking lunch, eagerly awaiting Ava and Aubrey.


	5. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I've been swamped with work but here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

It was just about time for Aubrey to drop Ava off and Beca had finished up cleaning her apartment for the thousandth time.

 

“Beca chill. You’re gonna wear yourself out before she even gets here.” Stacie pleaded watching Beca run around cleaning the already cleaned furniture.

 

“I can’t let Aubrey see my place in shambles. She’s leaving her daughter here and I will not look like I slum it.”

 

“But Beca you do slum it. Seriously, when did you buy a mop?” Stacie asked.

 

“This afternoon.”

 

“Exactly! You’re just trying to impress her and trust me your place looks fine now come sit down. You’re making me nervous.”

 

Beca took the spot next to Stacie on the couch and placed her head in Stacie’s lap with a sigh,

“What’s wrong Becs?”

 

“She’s so perfect Stace. I want her to see that I can be good for her, to her and her daughter.”

 

Stacie laughed, “Beca, you don’t need to prove anything to anyone. Aubrey likes you I just know it. Just be patient honey and it’ll work out.”

 

“I feel like my 14-year-old self when I discovered…feelings. I haven’t felt this nervous and anxious over another person in a long time.”

 

“Love will do the damndest things to people.” Stacie replied rubbing Beca’s head.

 

“Language!” Skylar yelled from the living room floor.

 

“Oops! Sorry Sky.”

 

“What time is it anyways?” Beca asked.

 

“Ten til 6.”

 

“What are you gonna do tonight Stace?”

 

“Actually, I met someone right after I left here earlier.”

 

“Ohhh, is he cute?”

 

“Well he is a she and yes, very.” Stacie said proudly.

 

“Romantic date or Winging it?”

 

“Winging it. You know I just go with the flow Becs.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, she hated to admit it, but Stacie was right. She drug her dates wherever to see if they could keep up with her, it made the chase more fun for Stacie, “I wonder what Aubrey is gonna do?”

 

Beca hadn’t thought about it, ok she did, but it was all negative. Thoughts of Aubrey just using her, so she could go on a date was her worst fear, but she tried to look past it.

 

“No idea. She doesn’t seem to get out very much. Maybe hang out with some old friends I suppose? Beca said as the doorbell rang. “Holy crap they’re here!” Beca tucked her head further into Stacie’s lap to hide.

 

“Alright Becs, if you wanted to get in my pants all you had to do was ask.”

 

Beca lurched from Stacie’s…area…and made her way to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it,

 

“Beca hi!” Aubrey greeted and placed a small kiss on the brunette’s warming cheek.

 

“It’s good to see you and miss Ava again. Come on in.”

 

Aubrey stepped through the door with her miniature blonde counterpart and took the place in,

“Beca your apartment smells so wonderful, is that Peach air freshener?”

 

Beca blushed as she tried to ramble out her answer, “Yeah. I also use the carpet cleaner stuff before I vacuum.”

 

Aubrey smiled in approval, “I hope you didn’t go through all this trouble just for us.”

 

“Oh no. I like to keep a tight clean ship.” Beca lied but Aubrey didn’t need to know it. Stacie just rolled her eyes.

 

“Hello Stacie, it’s good to see you.” Aubrey greeted.

 

“Hey Bree. Beca I gotta get going, I’ll be back around ten to get Bella. And thanks again. See you guys later.”

 

“Bye Stacie.” They replied in unison.

 

“Looks like you’re gonna have your hands full tonight. Are you sure you want to watch them all by yourself?” Aubrey asked concerned.

 

“Well of course I can. I want you to go out and have fun.” Beca said chasing Aubrey to the door.

 

“Well if you need anything please call me and I’ll be here in no time!” Aubrey hurried out before Beca could shove her out the door.

 

“Bree, I got this. How bad can they be? Now go have fun.”

 

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Ava?”

 

“Yes mommy?”

 

“Come give me a kiss goodbye.”

 

Ava did as told and kissed her mother, “Now you be good for Beca and play nice. I’ll be back later to get you ok?”

 

“Ok mommy. Can I go play now?” Ava asked.

 

“Yes. Beca? Thanks for watching her, this means a lot to me.”

 

“No problem Bree. Now shoo! Go have fun.” Beca closed the door and watched Aubrey sigh through the peephole before slowly walking away.

 

It was so odd, it wasn’t long ago Beca was in Aubrey’s shoes. Handing her daughter over to be watched. Beca knew what Aubrey was feeling right now and although Aubrey was a pro at what she did, she was getting a taste of what it was like to be the parent in this instance. Being separated from your own child, your creation, someone you gave birth to and have raised up to this point. Someone who you spend all your time with and just to get separation from them for a few hours feels like an eternity, but Aubrey knew she could trust Beca and she would be good to Ava. 

 

“Alright ladies. What do ya’ll want to do first?” Beca asked.

 

“We’re hungry mommy!” Skylar demanded.

 

“What would you three like?”

 

The three girls mulled it over and finally reached an agreement. It was so cute watching them three have a debate as if it were something serious,

“We want pizza rolls.”

 

“Pizza rolls it is then.” Beca got to work in the kitchen as she kept a close eye on the kids. Thoughts of Aubrey flooded her mind, hoping she was having fun.

…

“Bree!” Aubrey winced at the high-pitched squeal and braced herself for the patented Chloe Beale, make that Walp, hug.

 

“It’s good to see you too Chlo.”

 

“Well don’t just stand there silly! Come in!” Chloe hadn’t changed one bit, still peppy as ever.

 

“I love what you did with your hair by the way,” Aubrey said noticing the color change.

 

“Like you always say, blondes do it better.”

 

“It’s so good to see you Aubrey. I wish you had tiny with you though.” Chloe frowned, she hadn’t seen her godchild in a while now.

 

“I know I miss her already. But she is in good hands for now.”

 

“You need to seriously dish about this Beca girl. She must be something if you of all people are letting her watch Ava.”

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Aubrey said playfully.

 

“Aubrey you have control issues. You are a pro at what you do but that’s the reason why you became the Mother Duck, so you could stay near Ava.”

 

“I know. But Beca is. She’s perfect honestly. To me that is.” Chloe squealed and crossed her legs on the couch and took Aubrey’s hands and pulled them onto her lap. “Go on.”

 

“When I first saw her, I knew she was special. Rough around the edges but she is something to be treasured. I love her rambling and she is hot as hell when she is flustered.”

 

“I like this so far.” Chloe replied.

 

“Ava loves her I swear. She told me to not screw this up.”

 

Chloe laughed and shook her head, “She must be something if she got Ava’s approval.”

 

“She is. Like last night for instance. I took her and Skylar out to eat. We ended up at my place and the girls played their selves to sleep in Ava’s bed and Me and Beca watched movies. I asked her to stay because she was worried about waking up Sky to take home. Anyways, she stayed, and I woke up this morning to a hot breakfast and Coffee exactly like I take it too. She wouldn’t let me help clean up or anything.”

 

“Sounds like she is seriously interested.”

 

“It just feels so nice to be taken care of you know? I’m always looking out for mine or someone else’s child and just to be cared for just for a minute is so heartwarming.”

 

“Why Aubrey if I didn’t know any better I’d say you liked this girl.” Chloe teased.

 

“That’s enough of this, I’m here for our girl’s night, not to talk about my love life.”

 

Chloe pouted but the girls began their well past due girl’s night.

…

 

“I got an idea.” Beca declared gaining the attention of the girls. “Who wants to play a game?”

 

“What kind of game?” Sky spoke up.

 

“Hide and seek? Tag?”

 

The girls eyes lit up. Again, they chatted and came to an agreement, “Hide and seek please.”

 

“Ok then. I’ll count first and you three hide. This chair is base, and you must stay in the apartment.” Beca finished laying down the ground rules and started counting as the girls hid.

 

“48, 49, 50! Ready or not, here I come!” Beca yelled out so all could hear. This was going to be easy she thought. Boy was she wrong.

 

How could three four-year old’s hide so well in an 800 square foot apartment? She looked high and low for the little rascals when she heard a giggle coming from her closet. She smirked and slowly crept up to closet and slung it open ready to tag her victim. To her surprise it was Ava, and the girl was fast. She slipped through Beca’s legs and ran back to base before Beca could process what just happened.

 

To her surprise Bella and Skylar were sitting at base and happily greeted Ava for not getting Caught. Beca’s mind was blown. “How did you two? Where were you?”

 

“Can’t tell you mommy.” Now count again. This time Beca was sure she checked every inch and luckily tagged Bella before she could make it to base.

 

“Alright Bella you count while we hide. Let’s go girls.” Beca hollered but they didn’t budge.

 

“Well? Aren’t you gonna hide?” Beca asked curiously.

 

“Momma we are sticking with Bella. We are a team. Besides, if we you come with us, you will know where we hide, we aren’t stupid.”

 

“Damn her kid was so clever. She never thought about that and kicked herself for letting it slip. “Well ok then, I’ll go hide and you three count.”

 

“What do we count to?” Bella asked.

 

“How high can you count?” Beca asked.

 

“Twenty.”

 

“Ok then, count to twenty once, then again before looking for me.”

 

The girls hid their eyes as Beca ran to her makeshift office and hid in an oversized box. “They’ll never find me in here.” Beca’s thinking was, although she was bigger than the girls, she was still small and could hide in the tiniest places.”

 

Beca waited for what seemed like forever. There was no way she hid that good, but she waited because the girls never called quits and she wasn’t about to try and sneak to base, she was outnumbered.

 

More time passed, and she heard noises coming from the living room, “That sounds like the tv.”

 

Beca reluctantly gave up her spot to investigate, what she saw shocked her, “What is going on here?”

 

The image was of the three girls watching cartoons and eating ice cream from the tub. “Did you guys even look for me?”

 

“Nope.” Skylar said shoving ice cream into her mouth. “And this, how did you get it?”

 

Beca didn’t have to wait for an answer, she saw the chair placed in front of the fridge and figured it out. “You guys left me in that box for 45 minutes! And you’re eating my ice cream! It appears I have a couple of con artist in the making.” Beca wasn’t mad, she was proud of the girls, its not everyday you get outsmarted by 4-year old’s.

 

Ten rolled around and the girls were sound asleep on the couch as Beca cleaned up their messes. Stacie knocked, yes, knocked this time but continued to barge in regardless,

 

“How were they?” Stacie asked.

 

“I think it well.” She nodded toward the couch and peeked at the three passed out on the couch.

 

“Any trouble?”

 

“Nope. Other than tricking me at hiding seek, they were good. How was the date.”

 

“Ehh. Not bad, I may see her again, not sure. Listen I better get Bella home, I’ll see you tomorrow ok, and thanks again.”

 

“It was no problem Stacie, anytime.”

 

Beca quietly shut the door trying not to wake the others up. But right after she shut it, there was another knock, “Aubrey!”

 

Aubrey smiled and Beca pulled her inside. “How was your girls night?” Beca asked.

 

“it was everything I needed. It felt so good to see my old friend again. Wish it could have lasted longer though.”

 

“I know what you mean.”

 

“I had to go as soon as we started comparing Grease and Grease Live. I love Chloe but the minute she runs Julianne Hough down is my signal to leave.”

 

“I take it you love Julianne?”

 

“OMG yes! She totally nailed the part of Sandy! She did it all live too! And Chloe doesn’t appreciate it because she’s not Olivia Newton-John.”

 

Seeing Aubrey all worked up like this was cute. “Well I agree with you on that. She totally killed it. Hopelessly Devoted To You was flawless.”

 

Hearing Beca say that lit a fire in her. She jumped forward and shoved the brunette against the counter and captured her lips. Beca finally came to her senses and fired back with all her might. It was so hot she thought.

 

Stacie slipped back into he room to get Bella’s bag and she almost said something but didn’t want to interrupt the kinky make out session.

 

Aubrey shyly pulled back, “Sorry, I’m not sure where that came from.”

 

“I liked it.” Beca quietly spoke.

 

“Well I gotta go.” Aubrey started to panic and overcomplicate the situation. Beca stopped her, “Stay the night?”

 

Aubrey couldn’t say no to that and she helped Beca carry the girls to Skylar’s room and tucked them in before going to Beca’s bedroom.

 

Aubrey was already is sweats, so Beca changed and crawled into bed. It didn’t take long for Aubrey to snatch her up and pull her Beca’s backside to her front. Aubrey was definitely a cuddler, not that Beca minded.


	6. How Could You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Well anticipated Chapter 6. Tell me what you guys think and I hope you enjoy.

Comfortable. The word Beca and Aubrey would both use if asked how they felt around each other. Weeks had went by since Beca watched the kids and the women fell into a routine. Every other night the two families would unite and do something, whether it be out eating, at the movies or just at home. They didn’t care as long as they had each other.

 

The women started staying at each other’s houses on the weekends. Usually alternating back and forth and everything was perfect. It was another Sunday night and Beca was at Aubrey’s, checking through her things as well as Skylar’s to make sure they were both ready for tomorrow.

 

“All set for work tomorrow Becs?” Aubrey asked as Beca returned to join her on the couch.

 

“Yep. Gonna be a stressful day tomorrow but I’ll manage. I packed Skylar and Ava’s bags for tomorrow as well. Swimsuits, towels, sunscreen and some dry clothes.” Beca said as she laid her head into Aubrey’s awaiting lap.

 

“Thank you for that.” Aubrey reached down and kissed Beca’s forehead.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need an extra chaperone or anything?” Beca asked worriedly.

 

“I’m sure Beca. Me and Jessica can handle it, we always do.” Aubrey stated matter of factly.

 

“Well ok. I just don’t wanna worry.”

 

“It’s ok Beca. I’m just taking the kids to the waterpark, we go every year incident free. As long as I’m breathing, you won’t have to worry ok?”

 

Beca smiled and nodded. Aubrey was so perfect, and it did things to her that she would be ashamed to confess.

 

“Alright then that’s settled. Now come in, its bedtime and we both need our rest for tomorrow.”

 

Beca moaned, too tired from packing to move, “Bree carry me.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes and did as asked, surprising Beca. She was only kidding but she wasn’t complaining. Aubrey carried her with ease to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed before crawling into the other side.

 

Beca assumed her sleeping position and Aubrey instinctively fell into Beca’s posture and held her tight, almost as if they’ve been doing it forever.

 

The next morning Beca kissed the three girl’s goodbye and Aubrey made sure her kiss had a little extra in it to reassure Beca. After that, Aubrey strapped the girls into her car and headed for the daycare.

 

Jessica was already there with the rental bus and the two women got to work making sure everything was ready. All emergency contact numbers, their roll call list, snacks and anything else they thought they might need.

 

The last child arrived and was loaded onto the bus. All the kids were giddy about the waterpark, but first, Aubrey had to take roll and lay down the ground rules.

 

After calling roll and taking a triple headcount of 13, she spoke,

“Alright boys and girls. I know we are all excited about our little trip to the waterpark…” She paused as the kids screamed for joy and she couldn’t help but smile. “When we arrive you will all join me and Miss Jessica. There will be no running and I will assign each of you a hand buddy. You and your hand buddy must hold hands when we are moving around, no one is to leave the group or their buddy.”

 

The kids excitedly agreed to the terms and Aubrey took her seat as the Jessica took off for the waterpark. After arriving Aubrey lined them up along the bus and assigned each a hand buddy.

 

Skylar was last, and Aubrey realized she had an odd number. “Skylar? Would you like to be my hand buddy?” Aubrey sweetly asked.

 

Skylar wanted to be with Ava, but she was assigned with Bella. But this was Aubrey, she adored her, and Aubrey treated her and spoiled her like her own child. Skylar snatched the older woman’s hand and began tugging her towards the entrance. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Aubrey squealed back to Jessica who was herding the group towards the gate.

 

Beca’s morning had been dragging on, she hated Mondays. Mondays consisted of a recap of last week and the goals for this week. Which artist were expected to arrive and that Beca was supposed to seal the deal with at least one of them. It was always the same and all she could think about was wanting to see her girls.

 

That last thought surprised Beca. When did Aubrey and Ava become her girls? The thought brought a warm loving feeling to her and it was something positive she could look to help her through this shithole of a day.

 

Meanwhile back at the waterpark, Aubrey had herself in a predicament. She was caught in the crossfire of the kids in a splash war, so she joined in to fend off her attackers. To her surprise all the kids turned their attention to her and ganged up on her.

 

Outnumbered and outmatched, she couldn’t help but giggle and beg for mercy, but not before her hand buddy Skylar joined her side to help her out. Ava eventually gave in and switched sides to join Sky and her mother. Aubrey laughed herself into surrender and gave up, throwing her hands up in defeat as she sat down in the shin-deep water, pulling both Ava and Skylar into her lap.

 

“That was fun!” Ava proclaimed.

 

Aubrey agreed and remained seated in the water, back against the wall with her two girls in her lap holding them lovingly. Her last thought struck her, when did Skylar become her girl as well? It was quickly dismissed as she thought about the little girl in her lap and her mom. The woman she was fool for and desperately loved. They were her girls indeed.

 

Jessica started pulling the kids from the water and sat them down by a nearby shaded table. Aubrey sighed, she didn’t wanna move. Content to sit here forever, but she had a job to do so she raised up signaling the girls to stand. It took her a minute to get her legs woke back up and took her girls hands as she joined the others for lunch.

 

Aubrey and Jessica tended to the kids first before sitting down by themselves to eat. After they ate and cleaned up they both remained seated and took a much-needed smoke break as they kept an eye on the kids.

“I’m glad they have this section.” Jessica said as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

 

“I’ve needed this weeks ago.” Aubrey replied, relaxing as she slumped her shoulders and smoke blew from her nose.

 

“You alright there Aubs?”

 

“I haven’t been smoking lately, since Beca and Skylar came along. We’re always together now and I don’t want Beca to think I’m trashy by smoking.”

 

“Aubrey I’m sure she would understand. Look at what you have on your plate. This job is stressful, and you are just coping with it.”

 

“Not to mention I’ve been seriously thinking about asking Beca and Skylar to move in with us.” Aubrey trailed off.

 

“What!? No shit? Things really are going well for you two huh.”

 

“Yeah.” Aubrey beamed. “I love her and Skylar. I want nothing more than to have them at my…our home.”

 

“Aubrey that’s the sweetest thing I have ever heard! You need to get on it asap!”

 

The two tended to the kids once more, exploring all the waterpark they could. It was child friendly, so the rides were plentiful. All in all, today was a success. They loaded up on the bus and Aubrey took roll.

 

“Skylar.” She called with no answer.

 

“Skylar.” She repeated, looking up this time, panic striking in when the girl didn’t answer.

 

Aubrey quickly took a headcount, walking down the isle to make sure she wasn’t laying in a seat. So far, she was up to 12 and only one seat left, her worst fear sunk in when Skylar wasn’t in the seat.

 

“Jessica!”

…

The day had ended and Beca was so glad to be home. Well at Aubrey’s but it was becoming her second home anyways. The girls would be home anytime, and she had to have their dinner ready. Aubrey was surely to be wore out and Beca wanted to make sure she was well pampered tonight. Dinner was done but something was wrong. Aubrey and the girls should be home by now. Time drug on a bit longer and her phone rang, it was Aubrey.

…

“Jessica! Skylar is missing!” Aubrey cried out as she jumped off the bus. “Stay here with them while I go look.”

 

Aubrey looked all over the water park for the girl to no avail. She had the park on red alert looking for the small brunette. Aubrey was in shambles. Never has this happened. How could this happen? Her buddy system was unbreakable. That’s when she realized, she was supposed to be Skylar’s buddy.

 

How could she forget about her buddy? She felt like dying because she had lost Skylar. How was she gonna break it to Beca? Aubrey snapped in panic, Beca can’t find out about this. She promised Beca, promised nothing would happen. After realizing what time it was, Beca was sure to be dying that they weren’t home. So, she reluctantly made the call,

 

“Aubrey where the hell are you guys!?” Beca didn’t seem too thrilled, just what Aubrey didn’t want.

 

“Beca…” Her voice was shaky and cold. Beca feared for the worst. “I’ve lost Skylar. We can’t find her.”

 

“How could you lose her Bree! She’s three! I can’t believe this! I knew I should have went!” Beca snapped as she ended the call and sped away to the waterpark on the other side of the city.

 

Aubrey closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears in, she had fucked up big time. She was pulled from her thoughts from a light tugging on her jeans. She looked down to see Ava.

 

“Baby.” Aubrey sniffled and picked Ava up tightly. “I told you to wait on the bus.”

 

“You looked lonely mommy.” Ava stated, and she tucked her head into her mother’s neck. “You have no idea baby.”

 

“Mommy? What’s going on?” Ava quietly asked.

 

“Skylar is missing honey. We can’t find her.” Aubrey replied when an idea struck her. “Ava? When did you see Sky last?”

 

“At the playhouse. The water dropped on us then we decided to play hide and seek.”

 

Aubrey’s heart stopped. They were playing a game of hide and seek. How could she not notice that one of her kids had disappeared.

 

“She’s a pro at hiding.” Ava said proudly. Aubrey didn’t take that well. Instead she scolded her daughter for not following the rules and for leaving Skylar there, “Ava! You march yourself onto that bus and I will deal with you later.” Ava hurried away form her raging mother and Aubrey headed for the playhouse.

 

She made it to the playhouse and sure enough she spotted Skylar wandering around on the playhouse crying.

 

“Skylar!” Aubrey shouted as she gained the girls attention. Aubrey tried to find a way to the girl, not caring about the giant water bucket spilling over and soaking her dry clothes. She had to get to Skylar. She made it up and snatched the brunette up in the world’s deadliest hug, glad that the girl was ok. If something had happened to her…Aubrey did not want to think of the outcome.

 

“Skylar I’m so glad I found you!” Aubrey cried.

 

“I’m sorry Ms. Aubrey.” Skylar tearfully pleaded, finally being found. “I got lost up here hiding and couldn’t find you.” The tears were plentiful, and Aubrey needed to assure the small girl.

 

“It’s ok now sweetie. I got you and that’s all that matters.” Aubrey placed a tender kiss on the small girl’s forehead and held her tightly as she packed her to the bus. Shit was about to get real when Beca drifted her car up next to the bus and jumped out hurrying to grab Skylar form Aubrey. Aubrey jumped back at the action and felt awful.

 

Beca kissed Skylar all over. Tears rolling down her face. Thanking the lord her daughter was safe.

 

“Beca I’m sorry.” Aubrey tried.

 

Beca raised her finger to Aubrey, successfully shushing her. Aubrey deserved that and backed down. Beca strapped her daughter into her car seat and just glared at Aubrey. One of hurt and disappointment and Aubrey fell to her knees as she watched the woman she loved speed away in anger. All because she promised it would be alright and it wasn’t.


	7. Time Heals All Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls seek comfort from their friends. They both know they cant avoid the inevitable, so they try to build the confidence needed to talk things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter in the books. Hope you guys enjoy!

Aubrey and Ava returned home mourning over the events that just played out. To make matters worse, Aubrey took in the sight of a perfectly set dinner table full of cold food. Beca was so perfect and Aubrey desperately needed her back.

_“Hi, you have reached Beca Mitchell. Sorry I couldn’t get to the phone but please leave a message and I will return your call.”_ Aubrey let out a frustrated groan for the fifth time that night.

 

“Mommy are you ok?” Ava sweetly asked crawling into her mother’s lap.

 

“What makes you think something is wrong baby?” Aubrey said trying to sound ok.

 

“Because you are crying mommy.” Ava reached around her mother’s neck and laid her head on her chest. “I don’t like it when you cry.”

 

Ava’s words only made the tears flow even more. She truly was a sweetheart. “I know sweetie. It’s just been a rough afternoon is all. Beca is upset with me.”

 

“Is it because we played hide and seek?” Ava asked. There was truth in her daughter’s words, but it wasn’t entirely her fault. She wasn’t about to blame her 4-year-old when in reality she was the person responsible,

“No baby. You were just being kids. It’s my fault, I should have known better is all.”

 

Ava yawned out and Aubrey carried her to her room to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. The doorbell rang soon after and Aubrey went to let her friend in. The only person she could talk to about things like this,

“Chloe, I’m so glad you came.” Aubrey greeted.

 

“Anytime. Now tell me what’s going on.” The former redhead stated taking a spot on the couch.

 

Aubrey glided over with two cups of coffee and handed one to Chloe, “I fucked up this afternoon.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I’ve ran this Daycare for 4 years and have never had so much as a boo-boo. I lost a child at the waterpark today Chlo.”

 

Chloe gasped, “Oh my god Bree! Seriously?”

 

Aubrey sank down thinking back to the afternoon, “Not just any kid. Skylar.”

 

“You lost Beca’s daughter at the waterpark!” Chloe shouted quickly reeling herself in because Ava was sleeping. “How do you lose a child Bree?”

 

Aubrey started crying again. Her once proud clean record was ruined, and she would have to live her life with that now. Especially the look of betrayal on Beca’s face before she sped away.

 

“Am I a terrible person? Is that it?” Aubrey begged. “It was an accident and I feel like shit and want to die.”

 

Chloe tugged Aubrey in for a hug, “Aubrey you are a wonderful human being. Probably top 5. What you do is amazing because you are amazing at it. Don’t let what happened eat at you it was an accident.”

 

“Beca hates me. And now Skylar probably does too. I love them so much Chloe I can’t handle this.” Aubrey cried.

 

Chloe smiled at Aubrey’s revelation that she loved the girls. “Sweetie look at me.” Aubrey looked up and Chloe looked deep into the hurt green water-logged eyes, “Things will be fine. It will work itself out I promise. If you love them you hang in there and fight because I’m pretty sure the way you talk about them, they love you too. Especially when the kids are involved.

 

Aubrey seemed to find light in Chloe’s words and finally cracked a smile, hugging Chloe tightly for their girl talk. The two friends settled on the couch when they were interrupted by a grumpy child.

 

“Mommy I can’t sleep.” Ava moaned as she entered the living room immediately hiding at the sight of the stranger.

 

Chloe giggled, and Aubrey shot her a sympathetic look, “Ava won’t you say hi to you godmother?” Ava perked up at stared the other blonde up and down. Ava wasn’t convinced so Chloe put on her puppy dog face. That’s all it took, and Ava jumped into her lap and began talking her head off.

…

“Beca it was an accident. These things happen. I’m sure Aubrey didn’t mean to misplace Skylar.” Stacie pleaded, trying to get Beca calmed down.

 

“Well she lost her! Something could have happened to her Stace! What if it was Bella? How would you feel then?” Beca barked.

 

This was true, Stacie would probably be pissed too but there is a line that you have to draw somewhere. Beca was completely losing it.

 

“Beca all I’m saying is please don’t be so hard on Aubrey. I’m sure she feels awful.”

 

“Well how do you think I feel? I could have lost her Stace. I knew I should have went.”

 

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BECA.” Stacie finally said loud enough to get it into Beca’s head.

 

“I know Stace. But Skylar is all I have. I know Aubrey didn’t mean to lose her, we’re only human. But still I’m very upset with her.”

 

“Well you have every right to be. But please go easy on her. You guys have way too much involved to throw it away like this.”

 

Beca sat back at took Stacie’s words to heart. She did have so much tied up with Aubrey and Ava. Just as much as Aubrey and Ava did with her and Skylar. She loved Aubrey and Ava so much, but she needed time to cool off.

 

“So what are you gonna do about tomorrow?” Stacie asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The Daycare? Hello? You have to work, and Skylar has to go to Daycare. Aubrey’s Daycare.”

 

“Oh right.” Beca thought for a minute, she wasn’t ready to face Aubrey just yet. “I’m taking tomorrow off so I can stay home with Sky.”

 

Stacie huffed, realizing what Beca was doing. She was stalling so she wouldn’t have to face Aubrey. “Well don’t wait too long Becs. Remember this, you aren’t the only one that has ties to Aubrey. Don’t keep Skylar away from her.”

 

The next morning Beca woke up and cooked herself and Skylar breakfast. Usually she had to wake her daughter up, but she decided since she took the day off, she would let her sleep. It surprised her when she heard tiny footsteps joining her in the kitchen.

 

“Sky? What are you doing up so early?” Beca asked intrigued.

 

“I’m excited for Daycare.” Skylar bounced in her seat. Beca fell apart, unsure of how to break the bad news to her.

 

“Listen baby. I took the day off and tomorrow, so I can spend time with you. So you don’t have to go to daycare for a couple of days.” Skylar stopped bouncing and frowned. “But I wanna see Aubrey and Ava.”

 

Beca tried to smile through the pain, her daughter was so wrapped up in them, “Well sweetie you can see them Thursday ok?” Sky agreed, and they ate breakfast.

 

Aubrey was waiting outside per usual, seeing that all the kids got in safely and waved to their parents. Pain struck her when her alarm sounded to start and there was no Beca or Skylar. Had she fucked up that badly? The same went for the next day, no Skylar.

 

This was way too much strain on Aubrey. The thought of never seeing Skylar again ate at her soul. The thought of never being able to tell Beca how she truly felt, ate at her soul. She was so close to having a complete family, and it was literally washed away.

 

“You ok there Bree?” Jessica asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m wonderful.” Aubrey said bitterly. Jessica looked around the floor at the amount of cigarette butts. Aubrey was not ok. She smoked an entire pack just this morning.

 

“Aubrey you can’t keep this up. I understand you’re upset but don’t take it out on your body.”

 

“I’m fine thank you. Please go check on the kids.” Aubrey bit back. Jessica shyly nodded and fled the room leaving Aubrey alone to sulk another day away.

 

As Thursday rolled around, Beca held true to her word and took Skylar to Daycare. Skylar was so excited but Beca clearly wasn’t. She was shockingly last to arrive as Aubrey was shutting the door. Aubrey caught sight of the girls and eagerly waited as Beca pulled Sky from her seat and handed over her backpack. Beca stood by her car and watched as Skylar ran to the door.

 

Aubrey was giddy inside. Skylar was back and was running to her! Skylar leaped into Aubrey’s arms and the older woman flung her around and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, “I missed you so much Sky.”

 

“I missed you too.” Skylar retuned the kiss and Aubrey placed her on the ground and she ran inside, immediately tackling Ava.

 

Beca watched on as tears rolled own her face. Keeping her distance from Aubrey for the time being. Aubrey stood awkwardly at the door and rubbed the back of her head and visibly sighed before waving. Beca smiled and returned the wave instilling hope in Aubrey. One thing was clear, they would have to talk very soon.

 

Beca kept the girls on her mind all day. Thinking of what to say to Aubrey. Telling her how mad she was at her and how she felt. But how much she needed her and Ava in her life. Beca didn’t do emotions. The only time she does emotions is when it comes to her daughter. But Beca loved Aubrey and this was just a bump in the road. She had to talk to her, not only for herself, but for her daughter.

 

That afternoon at playtime, Aubrey made sure to play especially with Skylar and Ava. Not that she didn’t play with the rest of the kids, she just had business to attend to with her daughters. Wait? When did Skylar become her daughter? Aubrey smiled hoping that one day it would be true but for now she was dying to know, “Sky?” Aubrey asked timidly, playing with her fingers.

 

“Yes momma?” Skylar answered shocking the hell out of Aubrey. At least they both had the same mindset. She didn’t want to break it to the girl that she loved so much, so she went with it.

 

“Has your mommy said anything about me?”

 

“Yup.” Skylar replied playing with her paints.

 

Aubrey perked up to this, “Oh really? What has she said?”

 

“She told Aunt Stacie that you are in big trouble and she is very upset with you. But she loves you and things will be ok.”

 

Aubrey got nervous, but all her worries washed away at the mention of Beca loving her back. “Well that is good news.” Aubrey had to talk to Beca, but the ball was in her court. So she would try and give her as much time as possible. Surprisingly, Aubrey didn’t have to wait long.

 

Beca showed up to pick Skylar up that afternoon and was attacked by not only Skylar, but Ava. Ava missed Beca just as much as Skylar missed Aubrey. It was Aubrey’s turn to watch Beca hoist up the awaiting Ava and give her tickling kisses.

 

Beca was caught up with Ava, Aubrey decided to approach the brunette, “Hello Beca.” Aubrey stated.

 

Beca grinned and placed Ava down and faced Aubrey, “Hello Bree.”

 

“I ugh…I wanna talk about the other day.”

 

Beca knew it was coming but she wanted to do this on her terms, “I agree. But not right now. If you are free tomorrow night, I would like to talk then.”

 

Aubrey agreed, and the girls said their goodbyes. All Aubrey had to do was suffer through one more day before she could talk with Beca.


	8. Happy Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I just want to thank you all for sticking with this story. To me this is my most successful story and I'm thrilled you all enjoyed. It took me awhile to write this final chapter, but I wanted to end it on the highest note possible. Once again, thank you all for reading!

Aubrey stayed up all night thinking of things to say to Beca and how she wanted to say them. Her meeting with the woman had to go smoothly, she couldn’t bear the thought of not having the two girls in her life. So before bed, she opened up her nightstand and checked on her little box, opting to use it just in case.

 

Her alarm sounded and she got ready for work, it was pajama day so it wasn’t going to take very long to get Ava dressed so she let her sleep in awhile longer. Aubrey clearly forgot her meeting with Beca this evening, she went to the Daycare in her pajamas too.

 

All the kids arrived in their pajamas, Aubrey giggled at each one of them and waved to their parents who shot her a gracious smile. The kids seemed to be having a blast in their pajamas. And last but not least was Skylar, and just like the rest of the kids, she had her pj’s on too.

 

Beca walked her to the door and Aubrey was definitely surprised,

“Hey Beca. Hello Skylar!” Aubrey scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek, “I love those pajamas.”

 

“Thank you.” Skylar replied kissing Aubrey back. Ava ran to the door once she saw Skylar,

“Sky!”

 

Skylar squealed and shared a hug with Ava. They both hugged and giggled and pulled at their pj’s. They didn’t stick around long, they rushed off to play with Bella, leaving their mother’s alone.

 

“The kids seem to be loving pajama day.” Beca commented breaking the awkward silence.

 

“Oh yeah, they love it. It helps them relax and just have fun. It’s silly and fun and that’s what a child needs from time to time.” Aubrey said not quite as confident as she once was.

 

“Listen Aubrey.” Beca started and Aubrey tensed up, “I wanna talk tonight. But I just came here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. I want you to enjoy your day and not overthink about tonight.”

 

“Well that helps.” Aubrey fake laughed. She was so nervous and anxious she started shaking.

 

Beca pulled Aubrey down for a sweet kiss to prove to the blonde that it was truly ok, “Bree? I want you to put your insecurities away and enjoy the day. Don’t worry about tonight ok?”

 

Aubrey nodded and went inside to start the day, only really thinking about the kiss Beca had given her.

 

It was break time, the kids were napping and Aubrey went to do paperwork in her office while Jessica tidied up the place. It wasn’t long she felt her phone vibrate, it was message from Beca,

**Beca-** _Can you take Skylar with you this evening? I’m going to be a tad late._

**Aubrey _-_** _No problem! I’d be happy to. Meet at my place at 7?_

**Beca** _-Thank you, I’ll see you tonight. Want me to bring food?_

Aubrey thought about her dinner options for tonight, having none she decided to take Beca up on the offer,

**Aubrey-** _If you don’t mind we would appreciate it!_

**Beca-** _Gotcha! I’ll surprise you gal’s. Btw, wear the pj’s, you look hot in them;)_

Aubrey set her phone down with a smile, at least it was going in the right direction. She couldn’t help but laugh, at least Beca liked her silk pajamas.

…

Aubrey closed up shop and informed Skylar that she was coming home with her and Ava. Naturally Skylar didn’t put up a fight, she was excited. Aubrey strapped the girls into their car seats and headed home.

 

The three got settled into Aubrey’s house and it wasn’t long before Ava asked,

“Mommy, where is momma?” Aubrey shook her head, I guess it was so much easier for her to say momma than Beca.

 

“She had to work late, but she is on her way and is bringing us all food.” Aubrey said kissing the girl and went back to her cleaning.

 

Beca was still a good 30 minutes out so Aubrey decided it would be easier to let the girl’s bathe. She put the girls in the tub and watched them closely. Neither minded that they were naked at all. It was so strange the bond these two had. It was like they were separated at birth.

 

After Aubrey helped bathe the girls, she pulled them out and dried them off, helping each get dressed in a clean set of pajamas. Luckily Skylar still had some of her stuff here so Aubrey just dressed her into her own clothes.

 

Aubrey heard a knock at the door so she went to answer and let Beca in. The small brunette was carrying a box of Pizza and a bag of hot wing’s. She even got a salad for Aubrey.

 

“Wow Beca thank you.” Aubrey was dying inside, Beca thought enough to get her a salad.

 

“Everything smells delicious right girls?” Aubrey asked the two munchkins climbing into their seats.

 

“Uh-huh.” They both said in unison. The girls ate until they couldn’t possibly eat another bite and just sat around enjoying the atmosphere.

 

A look from Beca told Aubrey it was time to talk so Aubrey sent the girls into the other room while Beca cleaned up the mess.

 

Aubrey returned and found Beca setting on the couch, so she joined her side.

 

“Beca.” Aubrey tried but was cut off by Beca.

 

“Aubrey please allow me to go first.” Aubrey placed her hands in her lap and listened. “Ok.”

 

Beca sighed and flipped her hair and tucked it behind her ear, “Listen Aubrey, I may have overreacted the other day and I’m sorry. I know how awful it must have felt for you and I’m sure I didn’t help none. But please understand Aubrey, that is my daughter and I can’t afford to lose her.”

 

Aubrey sat quietly waiting and processing the words she had heard,

“Beca I’ll never ever be able to say sorry enough. When I lost her I was so scared, not only for losing another’s woman’s child but because I made a promise and I failed. A Posen never fails.”

 

Beca grabbed Aubrey’s hand, she took her job seriously and it everything had to be perfect, that’s just how Aubrey was. “Listen Aubrey, we’re only human, things happen. I’m just glad nothing happened to her.”

 

Aubrey sighed, “When I realized I lost her, it hit me so hard. Not just because of you, but because I Love her as if she was my own Beca. Skylar means absolutely everything to me and so do you.”

 

Beca was not clearly expecting that, but glad she heard it. “You and Ava are everything to us as well. I’ve been thinking Bree. And I learned that I cannot go on without you two. I know Skylar can’t. She loves you.”

 

“Beca?” Aubrey said.

 

“Yes?”

 

It was now or never, “I’ve been doing some thinking as well. One thing I thought about was you. How much I’ve learned to love you and how much I look forward to seeing you and Skylar. You have made time fly by and I need you Beca. More than anything. So I want you and Skylar to move in with us.”

 

“Holy shit.” Beca said shocked. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve actually thought about it weeks ago. I mean we’re always staying at each other’s places. So we’re use to that anyways. But I figured it would be easier for the four of us under one roof, our roof. I think my home is big enough for the four of us.” Aubrey was rambling on, anxious and nervous as usual and Beca loved it.

 

“Yes.” Beca said.

 

“Yes!? As in yes, you’ll move in?”

 

“Yes Bree! We would love that.” Aubrey leaned over and kissed Beca a thousand times, clearly excited. But one more thing was swirling in her mind, the big question. It was becoming too much for her, she needed air.

 

“Do you mind if I slip outside real quick?” Aubrey said in rush, worrying Beca.

 

“Yeah sure. Something wrong?”

 

“Oh nothing. I’ll be back.” Aubrey rushed into her room and grabbed her smokes, heading for her balcony. She lit one up and relaxed trying to clear her mind. Was she seriously about to ask Beca to marry her?

 

Beca followed Aubrey and watched her on the balcony. She could tell something was troubling her so she stepped outside, startling Aubrey who threw her cigarette away.

 

“Beca! What are you doing out here?”

 

“I was worried about you. Were you smoking?” Beca inquired.

 

“Yes. Listen I didn’t want you to know about it. It was a habit I picked up right after I started the Daycare. I just didn’t want you to think I was trashy.”

 

Beca laughed, “Aubrey It doesn’t bother me. To let you in on a secret, I’m not a clean freak. I just did all of my cleaning to impress you. I didn’t want you to think I was a bum.”

 

Both girls just laughed. Seeing how silly they were being, brought warmness to each of their hearts. Aubrey saw her opportunity and took it. “Beca I have one more thing I want to ask you.”

 

Beca looked confused but as soon as Aubrey kneeled down, she went into shock.

 

“Beca, you came into my life 7 months ago. Not only you, but your daughter Skylar. You two have consumed my life and my daughter’s life. I love the both of you and want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife and as Skylar as my daughter. Beca Mitchell? Will you marry me?”

 

Aubrey waited for what seemed like an eternity, Beca thought about it but it was a no brainer, “Of course I will marry you!”

 

They both kissed each other senseless and Beca tried on her new ring, it was beautiful she thought. Everything here was beautiful. Aubrey, the ring, their home, her life, and her children.

 

The soon to be married couple broke the news to their daughters who were excited, they were finally going to be sister’s. The night played out watching movies on the couch. Ava in Beca’s lap and Skylar in Aubrey’s. Both girls were sound asleep and Beca leaned over into Aubrey’s side,

“Make me one promise Bree?”

 

“Anything. Just name it and you got it.”

 

Beca looked at both girls and smiled, feeling something was missing, the one thing that was the missing link to this family,

 

“I want a little boy.”

 

“Aubrey grinned and shed a small tear, understanding the significance of their own child together. You got it Beca.”  


End file.
